¿Sería qué?
by Lucius 4ever Pride
Summary: ¿Sería que hasta las más profundas heridas podían sanar? ¿Sería qué algo carente de vida podía ser exhumado y resucitado? Otro ser queda en el subsuelo; alguien desesperada por lograr algo que le daría paz ¿Sería que se llevaría algo más? ::::::::petición de Dikr::::::::::
1. Cap 1

**Reto (?) De un fan; eh aquí: el primer capitulo del Self-insert que solicitaste :3**

 _ **Soy enserio un asco de persona por hacerles esto (?) y también un asco de escritora en 1ra persona, no esperen nada muy bueno por que… tengo sueño por que son las 2 de la mañana y apenas me llego la inspiración, pero bueno… Las cosas así suceden y así se aceptan… Ojalá.**_

 _ **Cambiando un poco el tema; no creo que vaya a haber mucho romance (en realidad, yo creo que va a haber mucho…) pero yo soy ahora su esclava; díganme sí quieren el**_ _Shippeo hardcore o no_ _ **en sus**_ _review_ _ **(sí es que dejan), luego veré qué hago 7u7p.**_

 _ **Advertencia: enserio, les digo que esto es una fumada de lo peor; spoiler ruta pacifista; Muchos sentimientos; Depresión e intento de suicidio. Comenzamos~**_

 **Cap. 1: ¿Será posible que..?**

Sentí el agua de lluvia caer sobre mi; dolorosos escalofríos que subían por mi columna eran un recordatorio de que debía cubrirme. Comencé a moverme sin rumbo definido; tal vez a un lugar oscuro y solo, no quería ver nada ni a nadie… Ni quería ya que me vieran. Nunca. Jamás.

Arrastré los pies por todo el lugar hasta que empecé a ir cuesta arriba en un empinado monte. Seguí avanzando sin importarme que la manta que llevaba abrigandome se llenara de hierba y tierra. De pronto, un desnivel en el suelo me alertó de que estaba entrando a una pequeña cueva; esta era húmeda y oscura, fría y solitaria. Perfecta.

Algo más llamó mi atención cuando me adentré más en la oscuridad: en el centro de la cueva se podía observar un hoyo negro y, aparentemente, sin fondo. Una caída desde allí sería mortal… Sería mortal.

Mis pies se dirigieron instintivamente hasta el borde, empezando a balancearme sobre este.

 _La dignidad lo era todo…_

 _¿Para qué seguir sin esta?_

Solo empuje un poco mi peso para el frente; saltando hacia el centro del agujero,me sumí en la oscuridad total. Era todo. No tenía miedo ni tristeza. Estaba feliz. Todos merecían ser tratados con dignidad. Ojalá alguien tomara _esto_ como un impulso a hacer lo correcto.

Sentí el aire silbar en mis oídos mientras caía -Adiós…- susurré con la voz aún quebrada a todo aquello que antes quise. Solo seguía con la DETERMINACIÓN de hacer lo que era correcto y Justo para todos.

 _Esto era JUSTICIA por todos…._

El olor suave y primaveral invadía mi nariz; ¿Así olerá la muerte? La sensación de calidez me envolvía ¿Esto era la muerte, así se sentía? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes entonces?

-¿E-esta despertando?- esa era una voz ¿Existía el cielo, entonces? Me removí empezando a levantarme, pero una falta de fuerza en mi cuerpo me obligó a dejarme caer de nuevo.

Abrí con lentitud una ojo, al principio bizqueando para adaptar mis ojos a la luz de una vela frente a mi. Pero entonces caí en cuenta:

 _No estaba muerta._

Me enderecé con rapidez en mi lecho de flores amarillas olvidándome de mi debilidad y abriendo los ojos de golpe, logrando que alguien soltara un gritillo ahogado.

-¡D-despertaste!- la voz era nerviosa y femenina, me giré sobre mi misma para encontrarme con una dinosaurio amarilla con gafas de lectura, bata de laboratorio y una sonrisa dudosa. Parecía esperar que explotara o me deshiciera en el acto. Debería ser así…

-T-tú… ¡estas b-bien!- amplió su sonrisa después de observarme unos segundos -¿Cómo te sientes?- su voz dejó de dudar unos instantes para acercar una ¿mano? ¿garra? Hacia mi.

Mis hombros se tensaron; mi pulso se acelero; mi pelo se erizó -¡No!- la palabra salió sin mi consentimiento, logrando que la pobre criatura diera un salto hacia atrás apartando la mano de golpe.

-Calma, mi niña, estas segura aquí- unos brazos cálidos me rodearon sin previo aviso, la maternal voz logró calmarme un poco, pero su tacto seguía tensándome -shhh shhh no te alteres ¿Quieres comer un poco de _Pay_ \- dijo gentilmente, levanté la cabeza para encarar a quien fuera esa persona tan maternal; pero me llevé la sorpresa de encontrarme con una "Mujer-cabra" de vestido purpura, pelaje blanco y cálida mirada coral. Sus orejas caían a los lados de su cabeza llegando hasta rosar mi pelo mientras sus pequeños cuernos formaban curiosas sombras sobre su cara: solté un grito mientras me zafaba de su abrazo y me envolvía en mi manta.

-Calma…- seguía acercándose lentamente cuando unos ruidosos toques en la puerta la detuvieron en su lugar - _¿Cómo van con la pequeña?-_ una profunda voz masculina se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta de metal, logrando que la mujer-cabra soltara un resoplido molesto -¡Tardaremos lo que debamos tardar!... ¡Y no me importa que tanto interés finjas mostrar en los humanos ahora, Asgore!- su voz había cambiado de amable y maternal, a ruda y severa.

De pronto, una alegre tonada sonó por toda la habitación, la dinosaurio sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de la bata para, de pronto, salir pitando en dirección a la puerta; abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a una criatura de escamas azules, pelo rojo, uno de sus amarillos ojos ciego y colmillos afilados, me recordaba más a una piraña que a cualquier otra cosa -¡Alphys!- su voz era ruda y muy potente, pero estaba cargada de afecto y confianza -U-u-undyne- la criatura escamosa levantó en brazos a la que parecía dinosaurio para abrazarla y darle algunos besos que lograron tintarle la cara de rojo… Esos besos me obligaron a apartar la mirada por los recuerdos más recientes sobre besos que había tenido.

-¿CÓMO ESTA EL HUMANO NUEVO?- una voz masculina un poco más lejana cargada de angustia retumbo en mis oídos, alcancé a levantar la cabeza antes de que un _esqueleto_ de envidiable estatura; comparados con mis escasos 1.54 metros de altura, entrara corriendo en la sala, zigzagueando para evitar estrellarse con la pareja de novias y quedar frente a mi.

Mi boca se quedó seca…

Algo en su _extravagante_ y alegre aspecto me llamó la atención; ¿Un esqueleto que lucía aún más vivo que yo? Su curiosa sonrisa se amplió al rodearme completamente en un _tieso_ abrazo -¡ESTAS BIEN!- su voz reflejaba alivio; estaba preocupado por mi sin conocerme siquiera.

La mujer-cabra parecía anticiparse a mi reacción, pues levanto la mano lista para alejarme a mi de el _esqueleto_ ; yo era quien podía ser peligrosa para ellos. Pero no pude siquiera moverme, estaba paralizada, aunque mi cuerpo permaneció relajado; no sentía que alguien allí pudiese hacerme daño realmente, todo se sentía más cálido de lo que jamás había estado en mi. Se sentía bien.

-¿Qué hay? ¿Otro muchach-?- por la puerta entró otro esqueleto de menor estatura: traía una chaqueta azul marino, unos pantalones "deportivos" y unas pantuflas rosadas y peludas; una sonrisa calmada relucía en su _pálido_ rostro, parecía sorprendido -oh… es una chica- recobró su sonrisa al pleno al acercarse.

-Bienvenida al Subsuelo, chica- extendió su huesuda mano, logrando que vacilase de saludar; aún estaba, y estaría perpetuamente, el recuerdo de hacía apenas una noche atrás; no creía poder tocar a alguien aunque …

.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?

 _ **Digo, estoy realmente feliz por haber vuelto a hacer otro capitulo algo más respetable en cuanto a duración; pero me costó lo suyo hacer este primer capitulo de un prometido Self-insert.**_

 _ **Solo quienes realmente me conocen (**_ **737** _ **ni se te ocurra**_ **)** _ **podrán entender del todo lo que expreso aquí, que fue basado en sentimientos y vacíos reales…**_

 _ **Dedicado a Dikr (quien lo solicitó), Ximena, Citlali y Gisell :D…. Gracias a todos los otros que comentaron en mis escritos anteriores; sus comentarios me lograron hacer llorar y gritar media hora entera de felicidad :'D.**_

 _ **Lucius4ever se despide~ espero leerlos pronto OwO**_


	2. Cap 2: No lo hagas

_**¡Listo! Para intentar redimirme del fiasco (todos al igual que yo lo pensaron :'D ) que fue el nuevo capitulo de**_ _Conociendo ZPA_ _ **, les dejo aquí el nuevo capitulo de**_ _¿Sería qué?_ _ **, ojalá lo disfruten :P**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Undertale_ _ **no me pertenece, le pertenece a**_ _Toby Fox_ _ **al igual que sus personajes :Q**_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Dikr_ _ **siento no sea lo que esperarse, ojalá no sea tan malo D"X,**_ _Asakura Mily-chan_ _ **; gracias por pasearte por aquí y dejar un comentario con tanto entusiasmo :D**_

 _Advertencia_ _ **:**_ _ **habrá mención de trastornos mentales como la depresión, Hafefobia y ligerísima oftalmofobia. Locura.**_

 _ **Here we go again~**_

 **Cap. 2: ¡No lo hagas, HUMANA!**

Sin fuerza. Ni siquiera me de donde estaba por insuficiencia de energía, ¿Lo más gracioso? Tenía la suficiente fuerza física en mi interior para correr un maratón sin parar; No quería moverme, no quería vivir ni siquiera. Pero… maldita sea. _Ellos_ seguían insistiendo en que viviera.

Y hay estaba Alphys, de nuevo, de espaldas a mi y tecleando sin césar en una computadora. De nuevo unos delgados tubos de plástico estaban metidos en mi brazo derecho sacando, o metiendo algo, no sé qué hacían, pero no lo sentía en realidad.

¿Cuánto le había costado a la pobre doctora meter esos tubos? Por raro que parezca; nada. No me moví, ¿Debería haberlo hecho? Parecía preocupada cuando no me moví. Tal vez debería haber gritado y pataleado como lo hice cuando el hombre-cabra me levantó del suelo para ayudar a la doctora a llevarme a su laboratorio, ¿O tal vez debió pasar como cuando él esqueleto me hizo su truco del _cojín gaseoso_ y me _fui_ (desmayé) del susto? Tal vez.

-Erm… H-hola, veo que e-estás despierta- la dinosaurio amarilla giró su cara hacia mi dirección, aún conservaba esa mirada como si esperará que empezara a derretirme o algo así. Miró preocupada a algo por encima de mi cabeza antes de sonreír nerviosa mostrando los dientes. No me había movido de mi posición inicial; seguía acostada boca arriba con una sabana cubriendo mi cuerpo. No contesté enseguida.

-¿N-no quieres h-hablar?- parecía aún más preocupada que antes. -¿Tú quieres hablar?- mi voz no sonó tan suave como lo que esperaba, pero igual el comentario sonaba como una amenaza por si solo.

-E-en realidad…- tomó una profunda respiración -M-mis amigos me han estado a-ayudando a tener más confianza en m-mi… así que… si, q-quiero hablar- vaya que no esperaba una respuesta así, menos que ese intento de sonrisa confiada que intentaba dar.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- me di por vencida. La dinosaurio empezó a sudar mientras cerraba la boca de nuevo. Desvió la mirada con nerviosismo. -E-esperaba que tuvieras algo que d-decir… cielos… es más fácil hablar con a-alguien si le puedes salvar la vida de tu propio invento…- se lamentó algo compungida. Junto a mi había algunos papeles con varios tachones y rayones en lapicero. Debo aceptarlo, mi debilidad era la curiosidad. Extendí mi mano mientras la científica empezaba a jugar con su bata para tomar una hoja. Todo estaba escrito en símbolos extraños que no podía entender. Bien, ya había hallado un tema de conversación.

-Erm…- intentaba sonar natural al hablar. Pero no podía poner mi voz al máximo, Igual la científica se volteó atenta -¿Qué es esto… doctora?- pregunté moviendo un poco la hoja. Se alarmó viendo que me había dado cuenta de eso… ¿por qué?

-B-bueno… s-s-son los sujetos d-defectuosos... bu-bueno, sus informes…- explicó algo avergonzada. -¿Defectuosos…?- alargué la última silaba para que indicara la interrogante, se acomodó las gafas para que no se deslizaran por su nariz -Fueron voluntarios… para experimentos con una sustancia muy p-peligrosa…era DETERMINACIÓN sintética, pero no servía y ellos… ellos se mezclaron de manera homogénea y formaron…- se aferró a su bata como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento -Fueron tus experimentos…- ni siquiera respondió solo bajó la cabeza.

-Je, creo que igual me hubiera gustado- el comentario salió sin querer, aunque igual era cierto para mi -¿T-te hubiera gustado… q-qué?- parecía dudosa. Ella sabía a qué me refería, pero no quería entenderlo -Me hubiera gustado que la que me inyectaste fuera también defectuosa- solté tal cual. No respondió.

-No lo c-creo…- al fin respondió frunciendo el ceño. Volví a girar mi cabeza mientras arqueaba una ceja. -Fue muy doloroso para los sujetos… además, c-creo que tu _hafefobia_ no lo permitiría…- ella tenía razón en ese sentido. Había aprendido los nombres de cada fobia referente a trastornos mentales irreversibles, como ese, o también el miedo irracional a las pesadillas ( _Kakoneirofobia_ ), o también el simple miedo a los buenos sueños ( _Oneirofobia_ ), o ese miedo a… ser visto por patos( _Anatidofobia_ (?) ). Volviendo al tema, ella tenía razón.

-Creo que tienes razón, docto…- me volvía a acomodar las sabanas sin quitarme los tubos del brazo -Alphys- me cortó, me giré algo curiosa -Llámame A-Alphys- insistió dando una sonrisa más convincente que la anterior -Alphys- repetí con calma; sí bien era un manojo de nervios amargado, no quería asustar más a la pobre lagarto amarilla.

-¡ALPHYS!- de no haber sido por que estaba bien aferrada a las sabanas, hubiera caído del susto de la camilla por semejante grito proveniente desde la puerta de la habitación. -¡ALPHYS! ¡¿CÓMO ESTA LA PEQUEÑA _PUNK_?!- la misma _mujer-pescado-piraña_ entró con bastantes quemaduras por todas las escamas a la habitación, pero lucía una ENORME sonrisa de afilados dientes y ni siquiera se quejaba -¡U-Undyne! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿cruzaste todo _Hotland_ para llegar aquí?!- la pobre doctora parecía querer desmayarse contra su propia mesa de trabajo -¡SI!- la pelirroja puso una sonrisa de lo más extraña y rara mientras la levantaba en brazos como si de nada se tratase, la doctora volvió a sonrojarse como hacía unas cuantas horas. Volví a desviar la vista: no quería recordar…

-HEY, PUNK, ¡¿CÓMO ESTAS?!- clavó su único ojo amarillo en mi mientras se acercaba corriendo con Alphys sobre sus hombros, ¿Qué…? -FUHUHUHU, Parece estar en buen estado, Alphy- al fin. Al fin bajo su tono de voz. -¡JE! ¡No eres al primer HUMANO que veo que no dice mucho, _PUNK_!- aún con Alphys en brazos, se apoya como sí nada en el escritorio de la doctora para quedar su ojo a la altura de los míos… ¿ _Q-qué hace_? No es momento de juzgar personas en silencio, ¿ _c-cierto_?

La mujer-piraña mostró nuevamente su enorme sonrisa -Supongo que ya conociste a esta hermosa GENIO; Alphys- levantó la vista para que chocara con la de la cohibida científica, esta tenía las manos sobre la cara sin molestarse en sostenerse, sabía que su novia la sostendría con fuerza -Undyne…- llamó muerta de vergüenza a la mujer-pez. Ohhhh. Así se llamaba. Undyne solo río estruendosamente. -¿Qué esperamos, Alph? vamos afuera con la _PUNK-_ bien… era bastante efusiva… como él otro esqueleto alto.

-P-pero, Undyne… aún no le devuelvo s-su…- de nuevo clava su vista en algo sobre mi cabeza. Cuando levanto también la vista, no puedo dar crédito a lo que veo. Es un ALMA.

-Espera, Alph… esa es Su ALMA…- Hasta la guerrera parecía algo impresionada, pero entonces mostró otra de sus ENORMES sonrisas con sus colmillos filosos -Es bastante particular, _PUNK_ \- dijo para bajar a la científica de sus hombros y acercarse junto a ella en su escritorio.

Bien, no era la primera vez que veía mi propia ALMA, pero si era la primera vez que la veía gris y sin brillo. Ya estaba muerta, o eso esperaba, por que no la veía ni siquiera latir. Era muy raro.

 _ **(Después de que Alphys mueva en su computadora algunos datos)**_

Ok. Fue algo muy rápido el como Alphys metió esa figura como un corazón de nuevo dentro de mi, aunque no recordaba haber sentido ese tipo de escalofríos jamás como cuando la tomó con sus patas y la presionó ligeramente contra mi cuerpo (por lo cual, de no haber sido por los brazos de Undyne, le habría dado a la pobre doctora una patada en la nariz… claro, no a propósito), era como sí me pasaran cubos de hielo por el cuerpo sin que llegaran a derretirse.

-O-ok, s-siento eso, pero ahora: ¡Ya tienes tu ALMA de regreso!- sonrió algo nerviosa antes de que Undyne la subiera como saco de patatas sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras mostraba una sonrisa de lo más boba -FUHUHU, ¡ahora podemos salir! VEN ACÁ, _PUNK_ \- oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no y NO. Empecé a intentar salir de entre las sabanas cuando me subió en su hombro derecho. Sólo sentí de nuevo como se me erizaban los vellos de la nuca mientras sentía ese horrible contacto físico contra ella…. Así era como… como… patada, puñetazo, rodillazo, retorcerme. Repitelo.

- _PUNK_ , ¡Cálmate!- _**no me calmaré hasta que me bajes, maldito**_ -U-undyne, tal vez… deberías bajarla - _ **si, bájame, maldito, o no lo contarás jamás**_ - _PUNK_ , TE BAJARÉ CUANDO DEJES DE PATALEAR O TERMINARÁS EN LA LAVA _-_ _ **¿Lava…? Lava. Lava. Lava… Undyne… Alphys… ALMA… Alphys y Undyne… defectuosos…**_

-DEFECTUOSOS- ups… tal vez no debí gritarlo así de la nada contra Undyne -¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, _PUNK_?!- Undyne levantó el tono de voz contra mi mientras yo caía en una superficie caliente. Más bien ardiente. Me hice ovillo contra el polvo ardiendo.

-¡N-no! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! PERDÓN! ¡NO LO DECÍA CONTRA T-TI, Undyne!- no me mataría… cierto, no, no me mataría… no me… mataría…

-¡HEY! _Punk_ , deberías calmarte un poco… NO VOY A MATAR OTRO HUMANO- aseguró parándose orgullosa, infló el pecho y apretó más a Alphys contra su hombro. Eso enserio que era reconfortante.

-AHORA, ¿Te cargaré o caminarás sola?- me levanté de un salto para indicar que caminaría. De pronto me nacía miedo a hablar frente a ella.

Paso = quemarse los pies y parte de la sabana que ahora era lo único que cubría mi cuerpo aparte de la fina bata. Paso = avanzar. Paso = Más cerca.

No sabía que podía existir un lugar así de ardiente. Era como caminar dentro de un horno para pasteles con una capa de papel encima.

Además de toda esa quemazón en los pies (y cuerpo entero), ahora por fin notaba los molestos dolores en el coxis, piernas, espalda y en específico, en la pelvis. La caída había sido bastante dura…

Un corredor largo con luces de neón anunciando la salida/entrada a _Hotland_.

Flores de color celeste fluorescente en el ambiente oscuro que susurraban algunas cursis conversaciones. Mucha, MUCHA, agua.

Luciérnagas. Una especie de bañera con patas y también algo _Misófoba_ (fobia a la suciedad) que empezó a gritar llevado por el pánico al ver mi sabana cubierta en cenizas, no soy nadie para juzgarlo.

Undyne al fin se cansó de caminar tan lento, por lo que me tomó de la parte trasera de la sabana y me arrastró hasta casi ni siquiera tocar el suelo por velocidad; Alphys empezó a gritar como chica que se sube por primera vez a la montaña rusa.

Bien, las Cascadas (Traducción directa de _Waterfall_ … ¿Las cascadas de Las Cascadas?) Eran mucho más frescas que _Hotland_ , y tenía paisajes bastante hermosos, pero no podía quitarme la sensación de que algo me observaba con tanto brillo alrededor.

De pronto el frío empezó a calarme de nuevo, pegué como pude la sabana a mi cuerpo para guardar un poco de calor cuando empecé a sentir viento helado dando contra la planta de mis pies.

-¡HOLA, UNDYNE!- reconozco esa voz. Giré mi cabeza para encontrar al esqueleto alto… bueno, ni tan alto como Undyne… pero enseguida tuve que regresar a mi posición inicial al sentir los copos de nieve cortando mis delgadas mejillas. Escuché los rápidos pasos por la nieve.

-¡Undyne! ¿¡Acaso el Humano esta herido?!- _Humano. ¡¿humanO?! -_ O-oh… no, Papyrus… no es un humano ÉL: e-es como F-Frisk… es una HumanA- _Bendita seas, Alphys_. Undyne me dejó por fin en el suelo, y lamenté no haber viajado en su hombro y seguir allí, el frío era de muerte en ese lugar nevado -¡Wowie! ¡Es una fémina!- _¿En qué año naciste? Podrías haber dicho CHICA. CHI-CA_.

-EXACTO, PAPYRUS- Undyne movió su entrecejo como si fuese a estornudar después de acercarse de dos zancadas al esqueleto. Pensándolo mejor, el frío de la nieve era más que reconfortante para el dolor. Me quedé sentada en el suelo empezando a relajarme…

-Hey- una profunda voz sonó junto a mi antes de que abriera mis ojos con lentitud. También reconocía esa voz, y aunque debería haberme sobresaltado, esa voz me traía una extraña y excesiva paz.

-¿Qué hay, chica?- sentí un aliento dar contra mi nuca al mismo tiempo de una carcajada sutil. -Hey, y… je, siento lo que paso con el cojín- no parecía ni nervioso ni avergonzado, solo parecía algo ido. Me encogí de hombros. No era algo realmente importante, además, en parte había sido mi culpa. -Je, y por cierto, yo antes he dormido en la nieve… pero yo no tengo piel e igual el frío cala **hasta los huesos** \- Je. El esqueleto con bromas sobre huesos. Jeje.

-Así que… te recomendaría, en mi opinión personal, que buscaras un lugar más propio de **humanos** para dormir- bien, tal vez tenía razón, pero no tenía ganas de moverme; la nieve era muy blandita y reconfortante. Abrí los ojos para pasarme las manos por los brazos desnudos por debajo de la sabana mientras me giraba a ver al esqueleto.

-Jeje, creo que quieres enfermarte… pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para atender a más humanos enfermos…- se levantó del suelo mientras extendía su mano en mi dirección, pero no parecía estar ofreciendo una mano, parecía que tomaba algo.

 _ ***Ping**_

Otro escalofrío, pero este fue más como una hoja cayendo sobre la nuca -La chica esta manchando su ropa de sangre, y ni Alphys ni nadie sabe aún que pasa con ella…- _Erm… yo si sé que le pasa_ -así que no necesitamos alguien más enfermo por aquí, además de que debemos cuidarte… es por tu salud- el esqueleto levantó su mano mientras giñaba una cuenca con tranquilidad. Empecé a levantarme sin siquiera mover un musculo. Ohhhh, eso hacía cuando extendió su mano.

El esqueleto alto se acercó corriendo hacia el de menor altura con una ENORME sonrisa en el rostro. Cielos, se parecía en tantos sentidos a Undyne…

-¡HUMANA! Según la doctora Alphys, ¡Estarás en rehabilitación conmigo, ÉL GRAN PAPYRUS…! sea lo que sea rehabilitación- desvió la vista pensativo el esqueleto más alto mientras subía la vista a mi altura. Parecía ser algo común para él ver a las personas flotar. Y por lo otro, ¿en qué estaría pensando Alphys?...

 _ **(1er día de rehabilitación con Papyrus, Aka ÉL GRAN PAPYRUS)**_

-¡HUMANA!- creo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso -¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!- después de buscar un rato por el primer piso de la casa de los hermanos esqueleto (la cual era bastante cálida y cómoda) había encontrado un espacio debajo de las escaleras donde las tablas se zafaban y dejaban a la vista un agujero casi tan grande como la camilla de Alphys, lo suficientemente hondo como para que pareciera un cajón, y bastante oscuro sin perder la calidez del ambiente. Perfecto.

Pero Papyrus se estaba preocupando y no podía dejarlo así. Empuje las tablas por sobre mi cabeza y me enderecé sacando la cabeza, salí del agujero y me apreté más la sabana.

-¡HUMANA!- _¿Si, Papyrus?_ -¿Si, Papyrus?- me acerqué desde detrás para hablar, Papyrus solo se giró sobre sus talones para encararme. Jeje, era tan tierno cuando parecía estar de verdad enojado… -NO PUEDES PERDERTE POR LA CASA ASÍ COMO ASÍ, ¿Y SÍ ENTRA ESE CANINO Y SE LLEVA TU SABANA?- _¿Qué…?_ -Eso es cierto, chica, te entraría frío, ¿aCALCIO no confías en nosotros?- el esqueleto río por su propio chiste mientras Papyrus gruñía y se cubría las cuencas frustrado con la mano derecha -¡SANS!- chilló apretando los dientes. LOL…

Así transcurrieron las 7 primeras horas en esa casa. Aunque al acercarse la hora para dormir me sentí algo incomoda. No quería quitarles ninguna de sus camas, aunque tampoco me llamaba el dormir con alguno de ellos. No volvería a estar en una cama ajena.

-¡HUMANA! ¡EL CLON FEMENINO DEL REY **ASGORE** (Toriel) DICE QUE TIENE UNA CAMA PARA TI!- _el clon femenino de Asgore…_ -Hey, chica, te llevo. Conozco una atajo- Sans extendió su brazo para que lo tomara… -Erm…- ok. Esto era muy incomodo. Sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Será rápido, no necesitarás tocarme mucho tiempo- afirmó mientras cerraba los ojos. Puff.

 _Ok, puedo hacerlo, no será mucho tiempo… maldita sea, ¿Por qué?..._ cerré mis ojos, al igual que él y extendí mi mano hasta rozar su manga. Era igual. Era igual. Era igual. Era igual. Iba a doler. Otra vez. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, por favor.

 _ ***Ponk**_

-Listo- abrí mis ojos. Eso había sido rápido -Je, rápido, ¿he?- solté la manga de Sans antes de sentir como mi estómago se comprimía -La teletransportación puede tener efectos secundarios como el mareo y vómito la primera vez- soltó una carcajada antes de que yo sintiera otra arcada. Muy gracioso. Me eché detrás de un arbusto rojo para echar también todo el poco contenido de mi estómago. Puej.

?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?

 _ **Siento que sea tan corto y mal hecho, pero he estado teniendo problemas con respecto a mi medio de escritura.**_

 _ **Nota: Frisk no esta enferma, pero esta en plena pubertad… sabrán a qué me refiero u.u**_

 _Gracias por leer. Lucius_ _4ever fuera. Espero leerlos pronto~ 0w0_


End file.
